1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synchronizing a tuner during a change of coverage zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known mobile phones may comprise a DVB-H receiver, which comprises a tuner and a demodulator.
Several DVB-H networks are often available for a user of the mobile phone. The user may want to switch from a service of a first DVB-H network to a service of a second DVB-H network. The tuner of the DVB-H receiver therefore needs to be synchronized with a DVB-H signal of the second network.
More precisely, when the mobile phone, and thus the tuner, is located in the first coverage zone, the tuner is synchronized with the first signal emitted over the first coverage zone.
The second network, intended to be accessed, comprises second coverage zones, covering an broad area. A respective second signal is emitted over each second coverage zone, at a respective frequency. The problem is thus to find an available second signal of the second network.
A known method for synchronizing the tuner to one of the second signals comprises obtaining all the frequency values of the frequencies of the second signals of the second network, and then scanning all the obtained frequency values, in order to determine available frequencies of the second coverage zone. The tuner is afterwards synchronized with a second signal emitted at one of the available frequencies, generally the second signal having the most power.